<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>На злобу дня by Angulema, Capdar1, newmarch, otonal, WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020), Zabriskie_Point</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380686">На злобу дня</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema'>Angulema</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capdar1/pseuds/Capdar1'>Capdar1</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmarch/pseuds/newmarch'>newmarch</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/otonal/pseuds/otonal'>otonal</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021'>WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabriskie_Point/pseuds/Zabriskie_Point'>Zabriskie_Point</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, WTF Figure Skating 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Частушки, все совпадения неслучайны</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capdar1/pseuds/Capdar1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmarch/pseuds/newmarch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/otonal/pseuds/otonal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabriskie_Point/pseuds/Zabriskie_Point</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Частушки на актуальные фк-темы</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF?! Figure skating! (2021)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>На злобу дня</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Говорят, что в кваде есть<br/>
Четыре оборота.<br/>
Только фигуристам нужным<br/>
Будет «квад» с тремя — по дружбе.</p><p>***<br/>
Там ребро и сям ребро<br/>
Внутренне-наружное.<br/>
Техпанели дать на лапу —<br/>
Сразу станет нужное.</p><p>***<br/>
Шома Уно приезжал<br/>
На пробы во Хрустальный.<br/>
Сон заместо ОФП —<br/>
Этери не взяла к себе.</p><p>***<br/>
В пандемию Капы вид<br/>
Провоцирует ковид.<br/>
ИСУ ж вместо поруки<br/>
Умывает руки.</p><p>***<br/>
Как в ковидный да сезон<br/>
Капу мы устроили.<br/>
А кто потом переболел,<br/>
Так сами виноватые.</p><p>***<br/>
US-Skating спит и видит<br/>
Make их skating great again.<br/>
Только им нужна девица,<br/>
А в э-э-э… девицах только Чен.</p><p>***<br/>
Проведем-ка мы че-эм<br/>
Без каких-то там проблем.<br/>
Если ж кто-то заболеет —<br/>
Пусть претензий не имеет.</p><p>***<br/>
Замуж в восемнадцать лет —<br/>
И вопросов нет как нет.<br/>
А замужней не годится<br/>
По контенту усложниться.</p><p>***<br/>
Если прыгнет четверной,<br/>
Мы запишем пятерной.<br/>
Округленья и рекорды,<br/>
Чтоб давились все слюной.</p><p>***<br/>
Федерация решила,<br/>
Что судью пора на мыло:<br/>
Судьи слишком честные<br/>
Им не интересные!</p><p>***<br/>
Ехал миленький на лутц,<br/>
Ехал — улыбался,<br/>
Но внезапно тонкий лед<br/>
Под ним поломался.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>